Detention
by lovergirl1011
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the 'perfect' student until over sleeping makes her late for class and gets her a seat in detention. But its not all that bad...well not when you have Itachi as your teacher ;  ItaSaku pairing... Rated 'M' for language and LEMON...


**Hey everyone :D This is my second oneshot that I've been up doing since 1:30. If there is grammer mistakes or if the story isn't that well writen then I blame my lack of sleep :P Anyway I know I have another story I have up right now but I might continue writing that one or I might end up deleting it. Im just too busy with other things to keep a story going. But I will keep making oneshots for sure. And please do read my other ItaSaku oneshot and tell me what you think of that one. This is rated 'M' for language and LEMONS! I do not own Naruto but it would be sexy if I did (at least Itachi ;3)**

**ENJOY!**

**-Detention-**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Sakura Haruno your late!", the homeroom teacher announced as a flushed Sakura opened the door.

"I slept in late, Im sorry", Sakura apologized hoping it would get her off the hook.

"I know what your doing miss Haruno and its not going to work. After school today you will go to detention".

"But I only came a few minutes late", Sakura tried arguing.

"Enough! Go sit down before I give you another days detention", her homeroom teacher said as her face began to redden with irritation.

Not wanting more trouble, Sakura makes her way to her seat but not before muttering 'bitch' on the way. She was a perfect student who got good grades, was on the school committee and had the highest IQ. So to her it wasn't fair that she over sleeps once and gets her head chewed off.

What a great start to a day.

After sitting through her five other classes, Sakura had to face her fate and go to the science room for detention. But there was one perk to her punishment and that perks name was Itachi Uchiha. He was the gorgeous science teacher that had every girl and some guys, including teachers, after him. Yet he had no girlfriend. It was strange since he was looked upon as the 'sex god' but this made all his fans happy and hopeful.

As Sakura was thinking about the schools infatuation with this man, she arrived at said mans classroom. Sakura reached out, a little nervous, and opened the door. No one was inside and she was wondering if she had the wrong room but then was startled by a mans voice.

"Are you here for detention?", Sakura turned around to find Itachi-sensei behind her with a grin.

"Sadly I am", she said with a slight grin.

"Then come on in", Itachi gestured with his hand," Your the only one here today". He closed the door once both him and Sakura were in the room.

"I guess Im the only lucky one", she said with a smile before taking her seat at one of the empty desks. She got no response to her comment, only a smirk from her sensei before he too sat down at his desk.

She had only been in the room for fifteen minutes but it had felt longer. It was so boring in detention especially since she was the only one there, well except for Itachi. And because of this fact, Sakura started imagining steamy situations between her and her sensei. She knew it wasn't right but she couldn't help it, he was just too damn hot!

"Miss Haruno is everything okay?", Itachi spoke pulling Sakura out of her daydreaming.

"yes, why?".

"Well you've been sitting there starting at me for some time now", he said smirking.

"Oh, ah sorry", Sakura looked down at the desk trying to hide the new tint of pink on her cheeks.

She could't believe she had been caught staring at her sensei. It was so embarrassing. But once again her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a chair move and the sound of feet coming near.

Sakura looked up only to find her teacher standing right before her with a sexy smirk on his face. But before she could ask what was wrong, his lips were pressed to hers. Sakura's eyes became huge as Itachi pressed harder onto her mouth. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Sakura in a failed attempt, tried pulling away from his lips but it was no use. It felt like all her energy was being drained. He was so strong that any attempt to free herself from his hold would only end in utter failure.

After Itachi felt Sakura loosen up a bit, he moved his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which he was welcomed almost immediately. He then slipped his tongue into her mouth and intertwined his muscle with hers. They were both panting after such a long kiss and Itachi reluctantly pulled away from Sakura's lips.

"Why did...you...do that", Sakura asked panting trying to get her breathing under control.

"Because I want you", Itachi looked at Sakura with lust filled eyes," You had been staring at me this whole time and it made me excited so you have to take responsibility".

Sakura just sat there for a minute before nodding her head and saying a quick 'okay'. She knew that she might regret this later but right now all she wanted was to feel more of him and for him to touch more of her.

Itachi picked Sakura up and walked over to his desk and sat her down right on top. He gave her a passionate kiss before walking to the door and locking it. When he returned he slowly started kissing down Sakura's neck and unbuttoning her shirt. Once all were undone, she slid off her shirt revealing a pink lacy bra which came off as well. Itachi started kissing her neck again then moved downward until his mouth was on one of her perked nubs.

"Ahh sensei", Sakura moaned as her teacher took her nipple into his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue before sucking on it hard.

"You like that?", he asked as he moved his mouth over to the other nub and massaged the free one.

"Yes sensei...uh...I do", Sakura said in-between moans.

"Then you'll really like this". Itachi then moved his hand under Sakura's skirt and started rubbing her sensitive area. This caused Sakura to gasp and moan louder which Itachi quieted with a kiss.

Sakura was feeling so hot and she could feel a sensation in the lower part of her stomach. It was amazing how good it felt. She wanted more, she wanted to feel her teacher inside her, giving her more bliss. "Sensei I want more", she cried out as Itachi continued to play with her womanhood.

"Then lay back and I'll make you feel better". So Sakura laid back onto her teachers desk with her legs dangling off the edge. Itachi took this opportunity to take off the rest of Sakura's uniform and his own clothes. Sakura gasped at how large Itachi was and how hard he had become. 'Will it fit?' she thought to herself. She was a virgin so she didn't know anything about sex and how you will adjust to your partners size.

Itachi looked up and caught Sakura staring at his manhood. "Starring again I see", he said smirking at his student before she turned her head blushing.

He chuckled lightly to himself before opening Sakura's legs and positioning his head at her mound of nerves. As soon as he began his assault, Sakura started moaning uncontrollably.

"Ahh sensei not there...uh...its embarrassing".

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Your beautiful and you taste delicious", he said as he continued to lick and suck on her wet pussy.

"Sensei please...ah...I want you inside...uh ah...me", Sakura moaned wanting his students plea, Itachi stood up and positioned his hard erection at Sakura's wet entrance.

"This might hurt a little but you'll grow used to it", he said as he pushed into Sakura's virgin core.

"Ahhh!", Sakura gasped as a shooting pain came from her lower body. 'Im not a virgin anymore', she thought as the pain slowly subsided and her body got used to her teachers mass.

"Itachi-sensei more", Sakura begged.

At this, Itachi began to thrust in and out of her. She was so unbelievably tight and it felt so good to him. He had had sex with women before but some how this felt more incredible then anything he's ever experienced. Itachi was having a hard time controlling himself so that he didn't hurt Sakura. She was moaning and gasping, loving the feel of her teachers cock inside of her.

"Faster sensei...ah...harder", she moaned wanting more and more of him to fill her lust and desires.

But instead of speeding up, itachi pulled out of her and pulled her off the desk. He repositioned her so that she was standing bent over with her ass in the air. Once she was at the perfect angle, Itachi thrust hard into her wet center once again and earned himself a satisfying moan from Sakura.

Both teacher and student were feeling there release and so Itachi sped up, thrusting harder and deeper into Sakura.

"Im cumming", Sakura moaned.

"Fuck, me too", Itachi grunted into Sakura's neck. He thrust a few more times before he felt Sakura's walls tighten around his cock as she reached her release and causing Itachi to also come to his orgasm. As he came Itachi continued to thrust deep into Sakura until all his seed had shot into her.

Both Itachi and Sakura sat on the floor panting until they noticed it was getting late and they should leave. They cleaned up and put their clothes back on. Sakura didn't want to leave not wanting to separate from Itachi. Itachi saw her upset look and smirk.

"That was alot of fun Miss Haruno", he purred into her ear,"lets do that again real soon", Itachi finished as he kissed her on the lips one last time.

Sakura blushed but smiled and said 'yes' before walking out of the classroom and down the hall. If Sakura had known detention was this much fun, she would have slept in more often. Now detention had become her favorite class.

**Thanks so much for reading my fic and I will try to get another oneshot up a soon as I possibly can XD**

**PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
